The goal of this program is to establish an Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health Scholars Program (BIRCWH) that will identify and train junior faculty members at the College of Medicine at the University of Cincinnati and Children's Hospital Medical Center in the area of Women's Health Research. This program will be based in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology but includes mentors from eight different academic departments of the Medical School (Cell Biology, Environmental Health, Molecular and Cellular Physiology, Molecular Genetics, Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, Pharmacology and Cell Biology, and the College of Pharmacy) and four divisions of the Department of Pediatrics (Developmental Biology, Endocrinology, Pulmonary Biology and Neonatology) which is located in both College of Medicine and in the Children's Hospital Medical Center which is across the street. All mentors have fulltime appointments in the College of Medicine. The purpose of our program will be to provide junior faculty with advanced mentored training in research areas that have a direct application to Women's Health. This program plans to develop these Scholars research skills and knowledge in focused areas of research so they will become well-trained and highly competitive independent scientist and clinician-scientist in the area of Women's Health research. It is our goal to train and retain these Scholars at our institution for the future development for successful careers in academic medicine. The BIRCWH Scholars will be given protected time to establish their research program and will be mentored by an established investigator in cardiovascular sciences, developmental biology, reproductive health or environmental influences on reproductive and workplace health as it directly applies to Women's Health. Over the last several years the College of Medicine at the University of Cincinnati has made substantial investments in the area of Women's Health programs. Our BIRCWH Career Development program will further provide a unique opportunity to utilize our strong research basis at the College of Medicine at the University of Cincinnati and Children's Hospital Medical Center to provide a continuing multidisciplinary, cross-departmental as well as an interactive research and academic training program. BIRCWH Scholar's will be exposed to a broad and in-depth training experience with an established primary mentor and secondary mentor as well as many other committed mentors who will help enrich their scientific and intellectual training and will provide multiple role models to enhance their career development.